flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ability Particulars
This article explains abilities in detail. A character with this ability is shown at each subsection as an example. Additional Attribute This ability makes affected characters deal weakness (1.5x) damage to pests. This ability will always apply to the owner because there are no flower knights that apply their own attribute to partners. For example, Sensitive Plant is a Blunt type, so she does not give Blunt typing to other characters, but she does give Slash, Pierce, and Magic typings to partners. This means that Sensitive Plant will always target all attributes at once. When selecting characters to give the attribute, the ability will not target characters which are already able to hit the related weakness attribute. For example, Curcuma gives Slash attribute to some partners, so this ability will not target Slash-type characters like Kerria or party members already affected by an additional Slash attribute ability. In some Ultimate Unique Missions, there are pests that are weak to two attributes at once. Even if a character could target both weakness attributes at once, they would still deal the usual 1.5x damage. Although this may sound pointless, it's also important to know that those pests have an ability that severely decreases the damage they take from characters that can not hit their weakness attribute. This ability might be called added weakness, extra typing, or anything along those lines. Its Japanese name is 属性付け which encompasses this idea. Attack down Reduces enemy attack power. Stacks additively. The max reduction is 70%. Even at max reduction, the min damage anyone can deal is 1. Attack up based on HP Attack is multiplied based on how much HP you have. The formula uses Current HP / 100%, so with the Healing Boost Promotion Ability, it is possible to exceed 100% HP and also increase the attack multiplier. Attack up based on Defense Each individual character's defense is added to their attack power at some percentage. This changes happens after equipment, affection, ampule, and defense-affecting abilities are accounted for. Abstract example: #Equipment, affection, ampule, defense-affecting abilities activate and finalize the character's defense. #This conversion ability activates and turns that finalized defense into attack. #Attack-boosting abilities activate afterwards and will work with the attack power with the added defense portion. Concrete example: Character A has 1,000 defense power, and character B has 2,000 defense power. If the conversion is 25%, then character A gets 250 more attack power, and character B gets 500 more attack power. The defense values used in these examples would include the effects of equipment, ampules, defense-altering abilities etc. Attack up based on Speed A percentage of the party's movement speed is applied to attack power. Abilities that affect movement speed do affect this conversion, but panels that affect movement speed do not. Example: *Character's attack power: 4,000 *Party's speed: 500 *Ability 1: Adds 100% of the party's movement speed to party members' attack powers. *Ability 2: Increases Attack for party members by 15%. It starts by adding the speed to the base attack. + 500 = 4,500. Then the multiplier kicks in. * 115% = 5,175. Attack/Damage up with Solar Drive Attack or damage goes up for every 100% of the light gauge used in Solar Drive. For example, shooting it with 300% of the gauge filled counts for three attack/damage boosts. It would be same if you fired 100% light gauge three times. This buff will work throughout an entire subjugation rather than one battle. This means that a totally different party could fire the Solar Drive, but if a later battle involves a party with this ability, their ability will still kick in. This ability will give up to three attack/damage boosts. Boosting attack/damage with Solar Drive actually refers to two different abilities. Characters like Lily boost attack whereas Sutera will boost damage. The difference is probably miniscule, so their explanations are combined in this section. Attack up when encountering pest nests When passing through a pest nest, the party gets an Attack boost. This can stack four times. It is additive with other Attack boosting abilities. Critical Rate up Increases critical hit rate. This ability stacks additively and has a max of 80%. Also see Combat#Critical. Counter When your character is attacked, there's a chance of dealing damage back to the enemy. This damage converts the character's Defense into Attack power before calculating the damage dealt. Depending on the character, the counter rate may be 100%, so you can say that they counter all the time. If the character does not take damage from the attack such as with Evasion, Miss, or Damage Negation, there is still the possibility of counter attacking. This is a prime example of ability synergy because it completely protects the character and your character deals damage back. Boosting the character's defense will not only increase the damage of counterattacks, it will also increase the character's chance to Defend. Hence, it increases both their offense and survivability. However, Defense buffs are very low compared to Attack buffs, so stacking Defense buffs on Counter-based characters is not effective. Counter is best considered a secondary form of dealing damage rather than a primary one. Counter is somewhat effective against enemies that act twice because it lets you deal more damage to enemies even when it is not your turn. Counter's damage will mitigate the effects of enemy Defense. This is because enemies with considerable Defense like Aqua Shadows used to take only 1 damage from counterattacks. The ability was buffed to counteract this situation. ' counter defeating the enemy]] It is possible to counter even if your character is defeated by the enemy's attack. If the enemy wipes out everyone, but you manage to defeat the attacker with counter in this fashion, then the battle will end in a draw. Against a Raid Boss, this counts as a win. In a Subjugation, both the enemy and the player's party will be removed from the map. Damage Up Based on Turns Passed This ability increases the damage party members deal to enemies. The amount increases after turn passes for a maximum of 3 boosts. When you enter a new battle, this ability resets. Defense up activating Guts]] Aside from increasing defense, this ability also has two bonus effects. The first bonus is that it reduces damage taken when defending. Defending / 防御 randomly occurs when the player takes damage. The chance to defend goes up with higher defense, so this ability not only makes defending occur more often, it also makes defending more effective. This bonus applies to all characters that got the defense boost. The second bonus is a feature added on Oct 10th, 2017 called Guts / ガッツ. The owner of the defense boosting ability can survive killing blows with 1 HP remaining. This works up to three times per battle. Guts activates at a set rate. This bonus applies only to the owner of the ability. The defense boost stacks additively and has no limit. The damage reduction when defending also stacks additively, but has a limit of 20% for any ability-induced boosts. Also see Combat#Defending. Evade evading an attack]] This ability completely negates an enemy's attack. Even if the attack would do multiple hits, all hits would be evaded. There is a higher chance to evade on the first two turns of combat. Some characters have different evasion rates than others. In general, 6* > gacha 5* > Event/Serial Code 5* evasion rates. Evading an attack is signified by 回避 text appearing instead of damage numbers. Evasion rates are clearly written in the ability description. In the past, these rates were not publicly written anywhere. Also, evasion used to be a flat, unchanging activation rate throughout an entire battle. Turn-Based Heal This ability causes characters to heal HP on the player's turn. Multiple healing abilities activate independently, so you could have situations like Purslane healing twice on a turn if she has the Healing Bracelet equipped. The amount healed is proportional to the affected character's own max HP. So for characters like Luffa that give everyone a chance to heal, the percentage healed is identical, but that means characters with higher max HP would be healing more. Characters like Luffa will give multiple characters a chance to heal each turn. The chance is random for each character, so even though her ability affects five party members, some, none, or all characters might heal on a turn. Negate Damage This ability completely negates an enemy's attack. Even if the attack would do multiple hits, all hits would be nullified. This ability does not stack. You can only have one damage negation barrier on someone. If the flower knight evaded damage in some other fashion such as evading the attack or the enemy missing, the damage negation barrier would not be consumed. This means that an evading flower knight that can negate damage will have that barrier ready to activate for her the exact moment her dodge fails. Pursuit An additional attack is done to the enemy after the character's attack has finished. There is no animation for it, but an icon will appear alongside damage when Pursuit takes place. The damage dealt is based on a percentage of the party's overall force. This may mean that the character's own Attack power is not used. Whether or not Attack boosting abilities help Pursuit's damage or not is unknown. Skill Activation Rate up based on Affection This ability increases skill activation rate for each character based on their own affection level. All "based on affection" abilities only care about 1st affection. If you reach 100% affection and use a Heart of a Blooming Flower to activate 2nd affection, you are still considered to have 100% 1st affection. In the same vein, reach 100% 2nd affection (aka 200% affection) has no affect on abilities of this sort. This ability stacks additively. For example, two abilities that boost skill activation rate by 1.2x will stack such that 1.0 + 0.2 + 0.2 = 1.4x boosted rate. Solar Drive effectiveness up This ability increases the damage of Solar Drive. Unlike most other abilities, this ability stacks by incremental multiplication, so having more characters in a team with this type of ability makes SD much more deadly. That said, a full team of non-bloomed 5* girls with boosted SD effectiveness does not produce impressive results. The example screenshot above shows five characters with 70% SD boost abilities. The calculation goes like so. Super Counter activating Super Counter]] Some characters with the Counter (反撃) ability are also capable of Super Counter (超反撃). If Counter and Defend activate at the same time, Super Counter activates. Super counter deals more damage than a normal counter (usually 2x). Category:Guide